Once Upon A Hallway
by KurtofskyxWriter
Summary: What happens when two people meet in the hallway? A lot can happen. A lot will happen. A lot will change.
1. Intro

**Everytime he pushes me into a locker, my reaction is the same- my actions are unfortunately the same. **

_He shoves me against the lockers..._

**My head tips back from the impact...**

_He laughs and his breath tickles my neck..._

**My face tightens...**

_He pushes me again but with his body reminding me how big he is..._

**My back screams of pain as it is punishingly slammed into the locks of the lockers, or a sharp corner...**

_He pushes my head downwards, hurting my neck and back even more..._

**My knees are weak, I'm going to fall...**

_His hand moves near my face..._

**My eyes squeeze shut in fear...**

**But... **

**My heart is racing, and my mind begs for more. **

_Everytime I slam him into a locker, his reaction is the same- my actions are unfortunately the same. _

**He's smiling in the hallway, and being simply beautiful in his own way...**

_I have to touch him, so I shove him..._

**His head falls back, and his neck is in my eye sight...**

_I laugh because I can't groan, I want to bite that smooth pale surface..._

**His face tightens...**

_I push him again, but with my body this time- I need contact..._

**He whimpers and touches the locker behind him, or the wall...**

_I push his head down because it means two things- I want it to look like I'm tossing him aside, but I want him on his knees..._

**His legs start to shake against mine...**

_I want to touch his face and comfort him..._

**His eyes squeeze close...**

_I leave him like that..._

_But..._

_My heart is racing, and my mind begs for more. _

_**If only he knew what I was thinking, would he change the way he reacted? Would I have different actions? Guess that's a question that will remain unanswered...**_

(A/N: If you have not noticed I wrote this intro a little different compaired to my other stories. In the beginning in bold, is what is running through Kurt's mind when David attacks him. And what is in Italic is what he feels and hears David doing during the attack.

In the second part, in Italic is David and how he feels, and what he wants during one of his attacks on Kurt. In Bold is what he sees, and feels Kurt doing during the episode.

At the very end- it is both David and Kurt thinking the same thing.

Thank you for reading. Review Review Review My darlings! I apologize for not writing much, I just finished high school and now I'm available. :) )


	2. Hurt, Romance, and Detention

"Earth to Kurt! Hello!"

Kurt snapped out of his trance looking up from the floor to see Mercedes looking at him with an odd expression on her face. By the way she was looking at him, he was going to take a guess that she had been talking to him and mistakenly thought he was listening, when he zoned out.

"I'm sorry Cedes... Can you tell me again what you were saying... I'm afraid I wasn't able to wrap my mind around it..." He said in an attempt to save himself from being yelled out or called out on, and well...it worked.

"I'm saying Kurt, that I am tired of not having a boyfriend. I need a boy to just grab me and take control over me-!" Mercedes began and Kurt waved his hands frantically as he laughed grabbing his friends hands tenderly.

"Oh Mercedes!" He cried looking into her diva brown eyes, then whispered quietly so no one would hear him. "Are you saying you want these low life high school boys to pawn such a star? Wouldn't you rather just not have to deal with them and have that good man come into your life and wonder where you had been all your life? Like... Elphaba and the Scarecrow!" he said smiling at her sweetly.

Mercedes looked at him for a moment. Then raised her brows as if it was obvious Kurt was wrong in his logic.

"What? Was it something I said?" He asked backing up.

"Did you forget Gelinda? Didn't she ruin- David Karofsky's coming down the hall!" She said freezing her thoughts in the middle and grabbed Kurt's hand.

The two turned the opposing way of David and quickly began to walk to the end of the hallway when to their utter dismay they saw the line of jocks which ment one thing. David... Or slushie facials...

Mercedes frowned looking around for an escape, but she couldn't find one. She looked at Kurt appologizing with her eyes but Kurt grabbed her hand, closing his eyes for the impact when the line broke up and on guy stepped forward to her. He was the new guy, from California.

His name was Travis, and he was, in Kurt's point of view, acceptable. He obviously cared about the way he looked and kept up with himself. Not in the gay way like he, himself. But in a straight guy lusting to be a model type of way. However his eyes were reading something weird that even Kurt couldn't read.

"Hey." he said and looked down to Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at him shocked, then at Kurt. When Kurt shrugged, she snapped her head back to looking back up at the tall white guy in front her.

"Hey?" she said, and pulled Kurt closer to her, and put her free hand on her hip.

Travis' green eyes danced from Kurt to Mercedes, and then a soft chuckle came from his throat. It sounded like the rumble of thunder during a storm- but either way both diva fashionista's were all ears to whatever he had to say.

"Well, the names Travis Mccoy, and from what I have heard, you are the one and only... beautiful Mercedes Jones." He said and leaned back, hips pressed out but in a sensual way not a over sexual way.

Mercedes' eye brows shot up, a laugh came from her lips as well. She merely looked at him and busted up again looking at Kurt, whom was trying to conceal his own laughter.

Travis bit his lower lip, then straighten. He looked at her then Kurt and swallowed hard.

"I'm new, and I... I was wondering..." he said in between their giggling, before running his hand behind his neck sighing. "I wanted to take you out Mercedes." He said bluntly and Mercedes stepped forward.

"Are you playing me? Do you even know who I am?" she asked him. He smirked looking down at her.

"Mmm I know your in the Glee club here. I know you sing in church. I know you sing like Beyonce, and well... I want to make you my Mariah Carrey instead. That's if you give me the chance." he said as witty as he could be. It worked. Mercedes was charmed by him.

"Mmm a chance?" she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll give you an answer later..." she said turning to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He lowered his lips to her ear, whispered something sweet as he slipped a piece of paper into her hand. He smirked moving away, looked at Kurt and nodded his head to him, before walking down the hallway.

Kurt watched his friend watch Travis leave the area, and smiled crossing his arms over his chest when suddenly he was slammed up against the locker. His head tipped back and a groan slipped past his pale pink lips, and a spill of laughter rumbled from the jock in front of him.

In the mist of Travis and Mercedes he had forgot that David was also in the hallway and with the element of surprise David took him out again.

"Hello Fruitcake." David smirked then pulled on Kurt's hair, causing the shorter boy to slip down onto the floor. David chuckled as he pushed him away before turning and walking away down the hallway.

Kurt, in a pile on the floor, looked up his eyes wide with tears brimming threatening to come over when Mercedes kneeled down beside him. She looked at him, and shook her head offering her hand to him, pulling him back up to his feet.

"Boy you have to stick up for yourself..." she whispered to him softly patting him on the back and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Cedes, how am I going to do that? I don't know how to do any of that stuff, and if I fought back well... I'd just get it worst then I am getting." he told her but really he wasn't thinking that at all. If he fought back, David might stop. He didn't want that.

David turned to look at Kurt but frowned when he saw a teacher coming towards him with anger in his eyes and a mission in mind. It was Mr. Schuester.

David swallowed hard, turning around and began to walk faster out of the hallway, but of course. No such luck was given to him though.

"David!"

David froze and then looked at the window in the hallway. This was only going to mean one thing. It was the one thing that would cause a bit of trouble in his life. It was the one thing that would screw with everything he had.

Detention.

(A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed in this. I reread it three times, so I hope I caught most of them, and well all of them.)


	3. Words, Jealousy, and Detention

"Wait let me get this straight." said Santana began crossing her arms over her chest, and then crossing one leg over the other, giving Mercedes the look of disbelief that seemed to be her natural look before finishing herself with the perfect hair flip. "Travis Mccoy asked you out? You of all people?"

Kurt looked at her and then at Mercedes and could see the look of pain in her eyes, but also the mask of indifference coming up over her face, his heart broke for her. He honestly won't have believed her but since he was there it changed things, but he didn't think it was fair for Santana to bully others around just because someone was talking to someone else other then her.

"Maybe he's into girl that carry themselfs just a little bit higher then girls like you Santana." Kurt blurted out and crossed his legs, raising his hand to look at them.

In just a moment, the glee room was full of tension as Santana stood up quickly and turned Kurt's chair around to look him square in the eye. "Girls like me, huh? What precisely... is a girl like me?" she demanded.

Kurt smiled placing both hands on his knee and leaned foward causing Santana to scoot back some. Then he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "What I am saying Santana, is maybe Travis doesn't like skinny girls, with no breasts, no real anything to hold on to, and frankly that have a bitchy additude. Your unattractive to him, and I'm sure the guys on the football team have informed him if he wanted a quickie where he could find you. You need to take more pride in yourself and stop selling yourself short, as well as others."

Kurt looked at Mercedes and then back at Santana, "You're like the month old favorite Caramel Frap at starbucks that no one wants, because well... they want a Vanilla Bean or Double Chocolate Chip Frap instead. You know... a change." he said and then walked off the risers and looked at Mercedes and Tina, who both had remained quiet as Kurt explained to Santana his reasoning.

"Talking about Starbucks made me thristy. Wanna go and get some after school?" he asked them, and Mercedes looked at Santana as Tina agreed.

Santana looked at Mercedes, and the two seemed to share a moment before she rose up from the chair. The only warning Kurt got was the chair legs scraping across the floor when Santana jumped on his back.

"How dare you call me a slut!" she spat and hit her palm on the top of Kurt's head. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and began trying to pull her off, but Santana had her legs locked around the small teenager. Tina panicked and ran for Mr. Schuester a few rooms down from the glee room.

"I didn't call you a slut! I said nothing of a sort!" Kurt said offended and managed to pry her hands out of his hair and then twist her off of him, as Mercedes tried to hold her back.

"Yes you did! I maybe a mexican but that doesn't mean I can't understand the undertow of your statement!" Santana said kicking her legs and trying to get at Kurt as Mr. Schuester walked into the room and gasped seeing Kurt all shooken up, and Santana fighting tooth and nail to get back at him.

"What is going on!" he demanded and looked at them as Mercedes let go of Santana, since the cheerleader had stopped fighting.

"Kurt called me a slut." Santana spat and looked at Kurt, her additude in full drive.

"No I did not. I said to her was this and only this part of what I said could be considered calling you a slut, I said, 'Your unattractive to Travis Mccoy, and I'm sure the guys on the football team have informed him if he wanted a quickie where he could find you.' That is what I said no where in that statement was Slut said." Kurt said defending himself and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah faggot!" Santana began when Schuester cut in so both of them had to stop.

"DETENTION. Both of you. After school." He said and when Santana went to sputter about her Cheerio's practice, he turned and said. "I don't care about your Cheerio's practice. You are a student and you will be treated equally as others. Detention." he finished and left to write their slips.

Santana pouted and looked at Kurt before storming out of the room, and down the hall to Coach Sylvester's office.

Mercedes looked at Kurt and then smiled walking up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for sticking up for me boy boo." she said squeezing him tight, as Kurt returned the favor.

"No one talks down to my girl. Now lets go find out more about that Travis Mccoy." he said and smiled big. Outside he was pretending to be the good friend that would do anything for another friend. But inside he was scared. He had never had detention before.

But before he could dewell in the thought of detention, the bell rang for sixth period and the one and only man that scared Kurt walked by. David.

"I'll see you in detention Fancy Pants..." he chuckled, and Kurt's eyes widen.

"Dear Gaga..." he whispered as he watched the hockey player turn the corner and go to class. He hadn't even once thought that David had detention, and knowing his luck David would merely pester and bully him for a full hour and thirty minuets. Why couldn't he have just... been quiet.

_Help me Lord._

**(A/N: I may be posting another chapter today since I have so much energy, but here is today's chapter of my summer long fanfiction story. I plan on writing a chapter a day and posting it but...Review, and tell me what your thinking so far Lovelies! :) AGAIN- Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed in this. I reread it three times, again, so I hope I caught most of them, and well all of them. Adieu!)**


	4. Connections, and Laps

"Alright, this is detention. There will be no: talking, note passing, or in general looking at each other. I expect this room to be quiet the whole time. If I hear one noise- I will send you to Principal Figgins' office and let him deal with you. Understood. Alright." said a old male teacher that Kurt had never seen in his life. He was just standing at the front of the classroom, his outfit crying out for help. Kurt looked around were he was sitting, and then faced forward in his seat when he realized that he was alone in the room with David. On well not really alone.

Kurt looked up hopefully to the adult only to have his hope flushed from his body as the teacher decided to turn and leave the room. Kurt throat tightened up as he watched the door slowly came into the room and then swing back into place. He could already feel David's eyes on him, and the world starting to close in around him as well.

David smiled, slipping out of his desk. Hewalked to Kurt's desk, chuckling as the small teen jumped seeing him. He cross over in front of Kurt's desk and then stood in front of him. He could tell that Kurt wasn't even bothering to breath, and that appeased him. "Boo."

"Oh god please, leave me alone..." Kurt whispered and clutched his Marc Jacobs leather bag to his chest, and closed his eyes tightly.

"God!" David laughed moving a few inches to sit on the teacher's desk behind him. "You are too fucking easy Fruit cup." he said and leaned back.

Kurt opened his eyes weary to what David might do to him and then looked at the tan wood color desk top. He didn't care what David said, he just wanted to leave and run as far as he could from David. His eyes flashed to the door way but sure enough the teacher wasn't even in the hallway.

"He doesn't come back until 4 o'clock and then at 4:30..." Informed David and crossed his arms on his chest as he looked down at Kurt curiously. "We have each other for 30 minuets..." he leaned forward, smiling bigger as Kurt stretched back in his desk chair. "Alone." he added and Kurt immediately got out of the chair he was sitting in and moved to the back of the room quickly since David got up and blocked his way to the door.

David chuckled and then moved in for the attack.

Kurt gasped as David's hands clutched his Emporio Armani jacket in his meaty hands, and then wrinkle his pants by the same designer. He bit his lip expecting the worst to come from the larger man, he wasn't sure this would be like their other encounters.

David smirked seeing Kurt's facial expression, when his face twisted as a scent came up and off of Kurt's jacket, and it was not his own scent that told David every morning that Kurt was at school. It was... different. Musky...and... gross.

"Got a boyfriend Faggot?" he asked harshly and shook him a little.

"I...I wouldn't call him-" Kurt began but David didnt allow him to he shook him again.

"It's a yes or no answer, Fruit cake." David spoke under his breath and Kurt looked at him oddly.

"What does it matter?" Kurt asked puzzled. Kurt looked at David's eyes and he felt his heart racing, and he was sure that David could feel it as well.

The jock moved closer to him, and for some reason Kurt moved into the jock. It was seriously quiet, all that David could hear was his own breath. All Kurt could hear was the blood rushing and pounding in his ear.

David was about to answer him, and do something he had never thought of doing when he heard something in the hallway and dropped Kurt back to the ground and moved away from him. Kurt confused just stayed on the floor confused as well as the jock moved and sat in a desk. However when the door opened and the awkward football coach walked in- Kurt knew he was safe.

"Karofsky!" the coach bellowed. "You'll do laps to make up for detention, go get dressed out. A SAP!" he said and David got up, practically running out the door to get to his practice.

Being alone at detention was ideal for Kurt and he was glad to have it down without worrying and without being pestered by David. However he wanted to know what was that weird connection that he had felt with David? Was he going to... no. He wouldn't.

Being alone running laps wasn't ideal for David and he was going to have to figure out a way to get Kurt back without getting detention again.

Suddenly David stopped running, what on earth was that pull that had possessed him? He wondered and took his helmet off. What was it...

"I DON'T SEE YOU RUNNING KAROFSKY!"

David growled putting the red helmet on and continued running. Whatever that feeling was, he didn't want it to happen again. It almost had him kiss the little gay freak...

"RUN FASTER KAROFSKY!"

David groaned shaking his head.

For once Kurt loved sports.

For once David hated sports.

(A/N: Sorry I posted this late, but here it is. The sexy parts of the story will start happening soon. I promise. Review little chick-a-dees. Let me know your thoughts. Adieu!)


	5. GREETINGS LIMA LOSERS

_**New Blog!**_

_**Dude go online and read what's posted for today!**_

_**The blogger master strikes again!**_

The following tweets, facebook status' and text messages had everyone that went to Mckinley High rushing to the computer to see what was being dished out, and who it was about. Most were only on line to see who was the lastest victim, and to see if they were the victim. However unlike most posts... There was only one person in the mind of the blogger to expose.

"GREETING LIMA LOSERS!" Read many avid readers. "Today's lucky star is-"

"David Karofsky- Scared of what others will think of him, Karofsky is in the closet." Read David on his computer and frowned. _"Closet...?"_

"He has been avoiding his sexuality ever since his teenage years and isn't quite ready to come out yet." Read Mike on his computer and looked to his helmet. _"Dude... I share my shampoo and soap with that guy..."_

"HE OFTEN FINDS HIMSELF JEALOUS OF KURT HUMMEL WHO OPENLY CAN ADMIT THAT HE IS GAY AND WISHES HE COULD FIND THE CONFIDENCE TO DO THAT?" Kurt screamed as his hand tightened around his tube of face moisturizer. _"Well who wouldn't be jealous of me- but DAVID? GAY! And I'm being thrown around for his lack of total confidence?"_

"One person who has been helping him however, is Santana Lopez who, like Karofsky, is-STRUGGLING WITH HER OWN FEELINGS?" Exclaimed Santana and shoot up in her seat at her computer. _"Who the fuck wrote this shit?"_

After practice, a new blog had been posted and it was, well not what anyone blogged about wanted to be said about them. In fact, the first few lines where read when suddenly the blog was shut down.

Kurt covered his face and knew right then and there that this was going to make everything uglier for him.

David stood up in his room and looked around angrily, he wanted to punch the person who had written this stupid blog, and then he wanted to teach Hummel a lesson to prove he wasn't a faggot._ It was obviously him who wrote the article,_ he thought bitterly.

(A/N: This is the first of many blog updates that this story will see seeing as the blogs is where the drama will stir up trouble, and well ultimately create this fairy tale. Okay, Update is done, if you don't understand it, I'm sorry. It does seem random, but I think it ties my story together well. Review little dears.)


	6. Shove, Desire, Schue

People turned in the hallway hearing a body slam roughly into a near by locker. It wasn't even a surprise to all of the students that it was Kurt being shoved by David Karofsky. In fact people turned away. It was as if the blog last night hadn't even fazed them...

That or they simply didn't want to be slammed into a locker like Kurt.

Kurt braced himself as he fell face first into a locker as David walked by. In fact this shove was... a bit... different. Rougher... In fact- David placed his hand on his shoulder and shoved him into the lockers. Was this because of the blog? He wondered seriously.

Tina frowned moving to him and then touched his shoulder gently. "Are you okay, Kurt?" he asked him softly.

"Yes... Come on lets go to glee." Kurt smiled and linked his arms with hers and walked down the hall with her quickly. Where was the sweet shove full of passion and sexual tension that he always recieve in the morning... sure it was a one sided thing but he liked them...

When the two of them got to Glee, Mr. Schue surprised them with another boys vs. girl mashup. However when Kurt went to stand on the girls side, Mr. Schue sent him back to the boys side of the room. Why didn't Mr. Schue just let him team with the girls and save everyone the hassle?

Kurt looked at the girls saddly, and was rewarded with them looking back at him the same way. They all exchanged a smile and then got to work.

David sat in math, attempting to balance a pencil on the tip of his nose when he looked and saw a few of his friends staring at him. "What?" he asked and removed the pencil from his nose turning to him.

"Dude... did you read the blog?" Azimio asked him, and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What blog?" David poker faced.

"Well someone posted that you are a closet freak..." said a blonde guy that David didn't know.

"Um one... I like my closet, its pretty big and its where all my medals are so sure closet freak. Two who the fuck are you and why are you talking to me." he demanded fisting his hand and the blonde guy turned away quickly.

"Dave... Not like that... Closet Freak...Like that Hummel kid..." Azimio whispered leaning to his friend.

David sat there for a moment and then turned slowly to Az. The look on David's face scared the shit out of Az, causing him to lean back.

"Fine out who the fuck posted that shit..." was all he had to say before attempting to rebalance the pencil on his nose.

After Glee Kurt and Mercedes walked down the hall in silence. It was a weird thing since they always had something to talk about, but she had probably read the blog that was posted, and well... that might be whats causing the drift of cold silence.

"Um... Bye!" Kurt said and walked faster, and Mercedes only called back to him the same thing.

Kurt turned the corner leaving Mercedes with his thoughts still wrapped up in what he had read on line and about David's actions this morning. He wondered if David was just doing this because he himself hadn't read the blog or if he had and he was trying to make a point. Which ever it was... He didn't like it. He wanted the old shoves...

Kurt lifted his head a little bit as he turned a corner when out-of-no-where, David came, and roughly shoved him into a locker, again. Ok one shove a day had been their thing, but _two?_

"What is your problem?" Kurt demanded turning to stop David before the jock turned the corner and was out of sight.

David felt his nerves go on edge and the hair on his neck rise when Kurt called out to him. He hadn't expected the guy to say anything. Just take the beating...unless...

David turned around and looked at him with a look that scared Kurt a little bit. "Are _you _talking back to _me_?" he asked walking slowly back to where Kurt was standing.

Kurt's hand tightened on the stap of his bag, his cheeks redden as his thoughts try to register and his mouth tried to form words. _David is coming back. Dear god I'm done for... No stand up for yourself! You are a human, so is he!_

Angered by Kurt's silence, David walked faster, his shoulders rising and falling. "What? You wanna piece of the fury?" he demanded, causing Kurt to back up into the lockers.

"The fury...?" Kurt said timidly as David grew closer to him.

"That's what I named my fists." David said raising a fist to Kurt, and was rewards by a flinch.

"Well, with that level of creativity, you could easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant." Kurt said after pausing to think for a moment at how stupid David was to name his fist something so stupid.

David paused as well trying to process what had been said but shook it off and warned Kurt in a voice that sent a chill down Kurt's spine. "I don't know what that is, but if I find out it's bad, The Fury's gonna find you." With out further delay, David shoved Kurt back into the locker one last time, and didn't leave Kurt to miss their old bullying passings.

David managed to press his body against Kurt's before he moved down the hallway and disappeared from sight leaving Kurt to stand his groin throbbing from the rough contact and his heart racing both in fear but in delight. That was the David he knew and-

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

It was none other then Mr. Schuester. Why was it him that was always coming around at the strangest times, and catching him in awkward moments.

_Oh God... please don't give me detention Mr. Shue..._

(A/N: I'm in a really good writing mood so I shall keep posting all night. I believe I have a good chapter or two left in me, and well I just like to write as much as I can while the juices are still flowing in a good circle. So here you go my lovelies. Review Review! Adieu!)


	7. Happiness, Anger, Confusion

After talking to Mr. Schue about what had been happening with him and David, he felt really good. In fact he walked out of the office with his head a little higher and a smile on his face.

Mr. Schue told him to simple stick up for himself and to have courage. Then he gave him a water bottle and they drank their water in silence. It was kind of nice to talk about his problems and have someone listen to him.

He turned to go and walk to his locker to get his books when to his utter dismay David came around the corner and of course- shoved him into the lockers.

Kurt whimpered as David pushed him into the locker for the fourth time that day. He looked up and was surprised as David was merely snearing... looking right at him. Gloating in the feel of what he had done as he turned the corner.

Something snaped inside of Kurt at that moment. He was done. That moment of happiness was gone and now he was upset. After collecting himself there on the lockers, he ran after Karofsky. If he faught Santana he sure as hell was going to fight David. "Hey!" he said and turned the corner.

When he say David go into the boys locker room, he lowered his head and ran to the door throwing it open and glared at David's back. "I'm talking to you!" he exclaimed.

"Girl's locker rooms next door." was all David had to say, as he pulled his clothes out of the gym locker, but Kurt was out for blood.

"What is your problem!" He demanded laughing slightly as he looked at him with disbelief.

"Excuse me?" David demanded turning to look at him. He was intreged that Kurt had followed him, but then thinking about the article it freaked him out. _What if he believed what he read... did he read it?_

"What are you so scared of!" He asked as he came up to David so they were face to face.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" David said as his heart began to race with the heat of the moment. Why wasn't he punching him? Or Shoving him into the locker?

"Oh please! every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!" Kurt said and then realized it was a total lie he was totally into Mr. David Karofsky... everything about him was totally alluring and god he was so sexy. There was that sexy dimple that no one saw but him... _oh god..._

"That right?" David smirked rolling his eyes only to end up gawking at Kurt.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty." Kurt said getting braver and pointed a finger at him in the small area between them. _No your dimple will not distract me!_

"Do not push me, Hummel." David stated slamming his hand against the locker, making it close and echo in the room, as he raised his fist. Somehow it was starting to do what he wanted it to.

Kurt was slowly feeling everything coming off of David, and he frowned. Why was he making him so mad? Why was he doing this to him? _David..._

"You going to hit me?" Kurt asked, and it was almost like a seductive dare to David's ears.

"Don't push me!" He said as his fist shook.

_Calm down David..._ Kurt thought.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt said enjoying this moment of enpowerment and the chance to stick up for himself. _David hadn't hit him yet... But he was scared of him now..._

"I said get out of my face!" David said. Why was Kurt doing this? What did he have to gain from doing this? David really wanted Kurt to back off. All his emotions were spinning so fast. He felt like he was going to lose control.

For a moment Kurt thought he heard David's voice quiver. But he was on a roll and he had to be the last person to say anything here.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are-"

The next thing that happened shocked Kurt.

David cupped his face and kissed him, with such passion that stirred emotions of their balancers inside Kurt that Kurt had no idea he had for fact when David pulled away from him, he was still staring at David's tired face. David moved in to kiss him again, but Kurt pushed him away and shook his head.

He jumped as he heard David groan and then slam his fist into his locker. However when David went to turn and leave out the door, Kurt rushed after him. He wrapped his arms around him, and then pulled big David back against his body and kissed him.

David looked at Kurt, and was surprised to see that Kurt was actually enjoying the kiss. He liked seeing Kurt's face soft and willing. He closed his eyes and leaned into him a little kissing Kurt back, feeling the smile on Kurt's lips. Was he causing him to smile? He wondered when the door opened.

"Woah..." Puckerman said when he saw the two kissing.

In a split second, David broke away from Kurt, and was out of the room.

In a split second, Kurt felt broken and betrayed.

In a spilt second, Puckerman wanted answers.

(A/N: Okay this is the last chapter of the night, and I just had to write this because I needed a little Kurt and David action. You know what they say. It all starts with a kiss. Things will get steamy for now on.

Review my little lovelies.)


	8. Forgive, Forget, and Learn

Kurt managed to leave right after David without saying a word to Puckerman. He even managed to go to glee and avoid the jock altogether, not looking at him or speaking to him really. It was good on the end that, Puckerman was minding his own buisness. However, it was bad in the sense that Noah Puckerman knew a secert. Kurt didn't like that.

"Alright, this week your assignment is to find a song to express your feelings-" began Mr. Schuester only to be interrupted by Rachel.

"I already have the perfect song!" She said standing up and looked at Finn, causing the room to groan as she opened her mouth to start singing.

"Now, Romeo and Juliet, bet they never felt the way we felt-"

"FOR SOMEONE OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM!" Mr. Schuester finished over Rachel, making her stop and turn to look at him.

"Mr. Schuester, I was in the middle of a very special love ballad-"

"Can it sister, and sit down for once." Kurt said loudly and then covered his face. "No one cares to hear about your love life with Finn because honestly it is getting old. Find someone new to sing for." he said and nodded only to be applauded by half of the glee club members.

"Just because you don't have a relationship doesn't mean you have to bash on mine, Kurt." Rachel said and crossed her arms over her chest staring at Kurt with hard cold disapproval.

"Don't be too quick with your words, Berry. Kurt has someone. He's just not flaunting it." Noah said and looked at them all from the door way. "Mr. Schue... about the assignment... I have a song that I want to sing..." he said softly walking to the piano.

"Go ahead Puck." Mr. Schuester said as everyone turned in their seats to look at Noah as he sat down at the piano bench and began playing the soft chords to a song, no one reconized. "I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow, And each road leads you where you want to go, And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window, If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile..." Noah sang slowly rocking back and forward to the rythum of the music making everyone else sway.

"But more than anything, more than anything, My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,Yeah, this, is my wish." He sang and looked at Quinn before turning back to the piano and looked down at the ivory white and glossy black keys.

"I hope you never look back, but ya never forget, All the ones who love you, in the place you left, I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, And you help somebody every chance you get, Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake, And you always give more than you take." Noah looked up and Kurt smiled seeing the tears building in Noah's eyes. He was singing for Beth and he knew it. He could feel every once of fatherly love and adoration with each word, and chord Noah sang.

"But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything, My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my is my wish, I hope you know somebody loves you. May all your dreams stay big"

The small room bursted into an applause as Kurt, and Mercedes stood up. Noah smirked standing up but his smirk slowly dropped as he saw the tears on Quinn's face. He stood there awkwardly, before moving quickly to the back of the room and sat down next to Mike.

"Wow, Noah... that was really good. So good, I might have you sing it at reginals." Mr. Schuester smiled and winked at him showing that he was pulling his leg but also partly serious.

Noah nodded his head and then looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and nodded his head in approval of the song, but then what Noah mouth made all the good evaporate. "I want to know what the heck happened."

Kurt turned around in his seat, and swallowed hard. How was he going to explain to Noah that he honestly didn't know what was going on in David's head? How was he going to keep David's secert- or well guess it's not so much a secert now is it... he thought bitterly and crossed his legs.

After glee practice, getting out of the room and too his car was easier then Kurt thought it would be since Quinn stopped Noah on his way out. However, whatever Quinn had to say must have been limited because just as Kurt opened the door to his car it was shut by Puckerman's hand.

"Spill."

"There is nothing to spill, Puckerman. Please move." Kurt said with a dramatic sigh.

"Ok so I guess everyone knews about you and Karofsky tangling tounges in the boys locker room then huh?" Noah said turning to the school and took a big breath, causing Kurt to gasp and cover Puckerman's mouth.

"I honestly don't know why he kissed me." Kurt whispered quietly.

"How about you kissing him?" Puckerman said after removing Kurt's hand from his mouth and took a step away from him.

"I... wait what?" Kurt said opening the door and looked at him.

"You. You were kissing Karofsky. Care to explain that bit?" He asked and crossed his arms.

Kurt laughed half heartedly before getting into the car. "I wasn't kissing him. He was kissing me." he said and went to close the door when Puckerman blocked him from doing so, by moving in the way.

"No Kurt. You were definetly kissing him back. In fact, it looked a little like you were leading him, and I should know." he informed Kurt and then shook his head.

"Here. Let me know when you and David are an actual thing, or if you want us to lay off him. I don't like fighting a guy for a friend, if that said friends is sneaking in behind the enemy lines. Got it." Noah stared at Kurt for a moment before moving away and shut the car door to Kurt's car himself.

Kurt sat there for a moment before starting his car up to drive home.

What was really going on? He wondered.

(A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I had to send my computer to the shop for a new chord. However I am alive, and back. Tomorrow I will more then likely be posting multiple chapters to catch up so fingers crossed to that!

Review my little lovelies!)


End file.
